


LARMES

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airmata Scorpius mengalir tanpa henti bersama derasnya hujan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARMES

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally posted in ffn.net.

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter (masih) milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

 

 

“Hei… kenapa menangis?” Albus Potter mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pelan pipi kekasihnya—seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah hujan, di depan flat yang telah mereka tinggali bersama selama setahun. Derasnya hujan membuat jalanan sepi.

“Ini bukan airmata, _moron_. Ini air hujan.” Sahut si pemuda pirang, Scorpius Malfoy.

“Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Scorp. Jelas-jelas matamu merah begitu.” Albus tertawa kecil. Scorpius mengangkat tangannya, menangkap tangan Albus yang masih di pipinya. Diremasnya tangan itu perlahan.

“Aku tidak ingin… tidak ingin berada di dalam sana.” Kening Scorpius berkerut. “Aku tak sanggup Al… Aku…” Airmata mulai kembali mengalir, bercampur dengan air hujan yang telah membasahi mereka berdua.

“Scorpius.” Panggil Albus dengan suara rendah, nadanya memperingatkan.

“Maaf, maaf jika aku telah menyakitimu.” Bisik Scorpius, wajahnya tertunduk.

“Sshhh… tidak apa-apa, _dear_. Tidak apa-apa.” Albus kembali mengusap pipi Scorpius. “Hei… Lihat aku.” Albus menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Scorpius, mengangkatnya perlahan.

“Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau mencintaiku?” Tanya Albus.

“Ya, tentu saja, tapi aku…”

“Tapi apa, Scorp? Hmm?”

“Aku tidak mau di dalam sana.” Scorpius berkata dengan nada memelas.

“Scorpius, dengarkan aku.” Albus menatap ke dalam mata abu-abu di hadapannya. “Kau harus masuk, Scorp. Lakukanlah demi aku. Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku?”

“Aku mengerti Al. Hanya saja…” Scorpius mendesah. Dia sungguh tak ingin berada di dalam sana.

“Lalu kenapa, _dear_? Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Kenapa kau menolak?”

“KARENA AKU ALERGI ANJING, _FOR GOD’S SAKE_! KAU TIDAK LIHAT APA AKU BERSIN-BERSIN MELULU TADI DI DALAM, SAMPAI AIRMATAKU TAK MAU BERHENTI KELUAR?!” Scorpius menyentakkan tangan Albus dengan jengkel.

“Tapi itu kan cuma anjing, _dear_. Apa salahnya, sih, memelihara anjing?” Albus memutar bola matanya bosan. “Lagipula kau bisa minum ramuan anti-alergi, biar tidak bersin-bersin lagi.”

“Pokoknya aku tidak mau anjing itu ada di rumah kita! Dan jauh-jauh sana, aku sudah susah payah hujan-hujanan untuk menghilangkan bau anjing, tahu!”

“ _Please, deh_ , Scorp. Kau berlebihan. Itu anjing, woi! Makhluk terimut sedunia!”

“Oohh… jadi sekarang menurutmu anjing itu lebih imut dariku, begitu? Pacari dia saja sana, kalau begitu!”

“Jangan begitu dong, sayang…” Albus memasang tampang memelas.

“Oke. Sekarang pilih, anjing atau aku?!” Scorpius menyilangkan tangan di dada, memandang tajam kekasihnya.

“Aku kan tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja, sudah terlanjur beli…”

“Kalau begitu pacaran sama anjingmu saja sana! Jangan harap aku masuk ke rumah kalau anjing itu masih di sana!” Seru Scorpius jengkel. Lalu setelah memberikan delikan kejam pada Albus, ia segera berbalik dan menjauh.

“Scorpius! Hei!” Albus berusaha mengejar Scorpius, tapi pemuda pirang itu sudah ber-Apparate. Albus mendesah. Sekarang dia harus mencari pemilik baru untuk anjingnya. Dengan gontai pemuda itu kembali masuk ke dalam flat-nya.

**Author's Note:**

> Muahahahaha ini apaaaaa *guling-guling di lantai*  
> Sumpah deh, ini fic ternista yang pernah saya tulis. Pertama niatnya nulis angst atau hurt/comfort gitu yang mewek-mewek. Eh malah jadinya kayak gini… Kayaknya saya ga bisa nulis selain humor apa yah? Mana pendek banget lagi ini fic. Ya sudahlah. Makasih buat yang udah baca…. Mohon jangan diprotes kalo ga sesuai dengan perkiraan di awal.  
> Akhir kata, Thanks for reading dan mari berdayakan demam AlScorp!


End file.
